Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli
Get in Nigel's car. Chase Al Di Napoli. }} This is one of the Vinewood Souvenirs missions that Trevor receives from Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill. This mission becomes available once Trevor has retrieved "souvenirs" from the first four celebrities. Summary Trevor meets Nigel in Del Perro, where he hands Nigel the four items he has collected so far. While the two are talking, Mrs. Thornhill appears, saying that she has just spotted Al Di Napoli. In the conversation with Trevor, Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill imply that they have stalked Di Napoli, actions which have led to legal trouble. Soon, Di Napoli himself appears. Upon recognizing Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill, he attempts to flee in his Dubsta. Trevor must pursue Di Napoli in Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill's car, a pursuit that ends with Di Napoli drives through a hospital and out of a window where he crashes on a city street. When Trevor pulls up next to Di Napoli's car, he wrestles the unconscious Di Napoli from the wreckage and into the trunk of Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill's vehicle. The couple thank Trevor and drive off with Di Napoli. Mission Objectives *Enter in Nigel's car. *Follow Al Di Napoli. *Follow Al Di Napoli through the hospital. *Approach Al Di Napoli's car. Gold Medal Objectives *Stalker - Stay close to Di Napoli. **Keeping Di Napoli within the view of the camera (which has a leeway of 180 degrees) should make achieving this objective possible. Using the third-person camera is recommended as Trevor may have to perform a U-turn to keep Di Napoli in sight after getting in Nigel's car, which is difficult to execute properly using the first-person camera. *Accident and Emergency - Avoid hitting anyone inside the hospital. **Slow down when entering in the hospital to avoid hitting people. *Not a Scratch - Complete with minimal damage to Nigel's car. Aftermath Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "Al Di Napoli has been kidnapped by a group of unknown, possibly elderly, assailants who pursued him in a high-speed chase through the streets of Los Santos, leaving a trail of carnage in their wake. Eyewitnesses repost seeing the actor being put into the trunk of a car outside the Pillbox Hill Medical Center by what looked like a homeless man. It's a story unbelievable enough to be reminiscent of the kind of action movies Al used to star in before he discovered methamphetamine, and police are curious why the kidnappers picked Di Napoli, whose career has been on the skids for a over a decade, rather than somebody more famous or relevant. At this time, no ransom payment has been requested." Gallery Screenshot Screen Shot 2014-03-30 10-59-59.png|Inside the Hospital. Screenshot Screen Shot 2014-03-30 10-59-06.png|Gold medal achievement. Video Walkthrough Trivia *The player can hear some unique dialogue between Trevor, Nigel, and Mrs. Thornhill if they try to perform the unique stunt jump during the chase. *If Trevor drives on the left-hand side of the road, Nigel will comment on Trevor "driving on the proper side of the road". This is a reference to the fact that vehicles in the United Kingdom drive on the left-hand side of the road. *If the player stays in the area after completing the mission, they can re-enter the hospital through the broken window (using the super jump cheat) see that the damage caused to the Pillbox Hill Medical Center includes a broken gate, debris on the floor, bent benches and beds, several broken doors and walls, and the broken window which Di Napoli drove through. A gift shop with detailed merchandise can be visited, and there is also a functional Sprunk vending machine. If the player saves the game while inside the hospital, Trevor will be trapped inside Blue Hell when the player reloads the game. The player can exit Blue Hell by making Trevor walk over an area of unsolid floor near the window or by switching to either Michael or Franklin. *After this mission, the window to the hospital that Trevor drives through is boarded up hereafter. *Di Napoli's Dubsta cannot be stolen after the mission as its engine is severely damaged and it will not start. In the enhanced edition of the game, if the player presses the button on their controller to enter the vehicle, they will not even be able to enter it (tested on PS4 version). *Several unique colored vehicles may spawn during the chase, e.g. a red/yellow trashmaster or a grey bus. In addition, if Trevor re-enters the hospital (using super jump) and walks back through to where he drove in, an ambulance with its rear doors permanently open may be found (and stolen). Navigation Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Side Missions